


Family...It's what you make it.

by Bellaromanza



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Episode Related, Families of Choice, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaromanza/pseuds/Bellaromanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, the conversation was like this-<br/>~family funeral, but no family showcased. Not enough personal stuff about John's family, except for the ex, who left the lot of us cold. So this flitted through my mind and I wrote it. </p>
<p>John should have relatives that he likes...when John and Ronon go to John's father's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family...It's what you make it.

John suppressed a sigh as another person paid their condolences. He wished Rodney was with him, his sarcastic remarks about people and their reasons for attending funerals would’ve been a welcome distraction. That, and he hated sleeping alone.

“They seem like okay people,” Ronon rumbled, munching on what looked like a cheesepuff. .

“I guess,” John said flatly, then he grinned. “See the old woman with the huge blue hat and cane coming this way?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s my great aunt Agatha. I call her Aunt Aggie though. She’s like 186 or something and was a doctor for almost 50 years. Last I knew she was marrying husband number seven.”

“Cool.”

“John-John!” The old woman caroled, stamping up and yanking John down by his tie so she could kiss his cheek.

“Aunt Aggie,” John said affectionately, returning the kiss. “You look awesome as always.”

“Oh you flatterer, you,” she said with a smile. “Now, who’s this handsome thing.”

Ronon held out his hand. “Ronon Dex. I’m a friend of Sheppard’s.”

“Good, he needs friends,” she said stoutly as she shook his hand. “I like the dreads.”

“Thank you,” Ronon grinned. "I like your hat."

“So,” she said, looking at her nephew critically. “There were bets whether you’d even show up.”

John sighed.

“Now, now, you know how the family is,” she scolded. “Your father wasn’t a bad sort, just misguided. He really came through for me when Marty… do you remember Marty?”

“No, last I knew it was Leonard,” John replied.

“Oh heavens,” she waved her hand. “He was two husbands ago. I eloped with Marty a couple of years back, and it turned out he was trying to con me out of my money. Thank goodness for your father, he’d made access impossible for anyone but me.”

“That’s too bad,” Ronon rumbled. “I would marry you for your companionship, not the money.”

John rolled his eyes.

“Oh,” she said, cheeks pink. “If I were ten years younger I’d snap you up.”

Ronon responded by holding out his plate and she immediately picked up a stuffed mushroom and popped it into her mouth.

“So, how’s the Air Force treating you?” she asked after she’d finished her snack.

“I have good people that I work with and I get to fly,” he said with a shrug.

She nodded and eyed him thoughtfully. “Your brother missed you, you know. So did your father.”

John pressed his lips together and shrugged. “Hard to believe.”

“No, because all Sheppard men as more stubborn than goats,” she said with asperity. “I should know, my father was one and a more stubborn man you’d never met.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing, but Sheppard’s stubbornness has saved us more times than I can count,” Ronon put in, munching on carrot sticks.

“Thanks, buddy,” John murmured.

“Really,” his aunt asked, her eyes curious before she made a face. “Oh, it’s that irritating cousin of yours. I need to skedaddle. Nice meeting you, Ronon, take care of trouble here.” She yanked John down for another kiss, then stole a cheesepuff off of Ronon’s plate and began to stamp away as fast as she could go. “Call me, John-John,” she called over her shoulder.

John laughed helplessly as he watched her wave her cane threateningly at one of his older cousins, making them back off.

Ronon regarded John. “I can see some of her in you. So, you were the prodigal son, huh?”

“Ronon,” John whined. “Who’s been telling you Bible stories?”

“Beckett’s Bible is still in the infirmary. I read some of it last time I was injured,” the big man shrugged. “It was a good story, we have one similar in Satedan poetry. Family is important.”

“You guys are my family,” John said seriously.

“Good to know,” Ronon said with a smile. “C’mon, I need more food.”

~fin


End file.
